Mistletoe
by Kuro Shiro Sama-Sama
Summary: A corny little holiday romance about getting a first kiss under the mistletoe. Happy holidays :D Contains Nikki x Kyu, rated T for a little bit of language. Other than that, this is yuri fluff, no sexy time. Enjoy if that's your thing, if it isn't your thing, don't read.


**Happy holidays everyone!**

 **I just wanted to write a silly quirky holiday comedy with Nikki x Kyu… It's meant to be a little more tropey than a lot of my recent work and just be full of cheer and good feeling. Enjoy!**

 **Mistletoe**

December 24th… Christmas Eve… A time to be spent with friends and family and spread some holiday cheer. Usually around this time of year Nikki wanted no more than to be alone playing games she bought for herself while they were on sale, but this year was different. Since knowing the magical and insane love fairy that was Kyu, she had opened up drastically compared to how she was before Kyu had showed up. This year in particular, Tiffany and Audrey teamed up to throw a holiday party (Tiffany's idea, Audrey's house). They had invited many of the college students at the college they attended, making the party double as both a holiday and end of semester party to celebrate the fact they were going to have the month of January off from school as well (lucky bastards). Nikki attended in a beige cream dress with peach undertones. Said dress she bought at a thrift store for 5 dollars plus 120 dollars-worth of games for her 3DS which she bought for a fraction of the price (seeing as they were all either new releases or games that were still somewhat pricey even after their release dates). The party wasn't typically her scene, but she spent most of her time with Tiffany and Audrey who were both in very merry moods. Unlike everyone else at the party however, Nikki thought it'd be best to go home earlier than the rest, Audrey taking a break from drinking festive cocktails and deciding to walk her home…

That wasn't exactly the best idea…

So here Nikki was December 24th, alone at home with a sleepy drunk sleeping on her living room couch, drooling from the side of her mouth with candy cane breath mixed with the scent of vodka. Grateful that Audrey didn't drunk drive her home and risk getting pulled over by law enforcement however, Nikki couldn't complain much. The walk home from the train station was somewhat frustrating yes, but for the rest of the night all she had to do was make sure Audrey didn't wreck the place. And thankfully she hadn't been doing drugs either.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Nikki looked over Audrey's sleeping body, putting a warm blanket on top of her and tucking her in. She was used to this of course, as was Tiffany. Both having to occasionally take care of Audrey when she would come to one of their homes, drunk or high off her ass and needing a place to crash for the night. Tonight Nikki didn't mind so much as she did have a pretty good time at the party and went of her own free will rather than being dragged to it.

More than likely Audrey would wake up the next morning and the two of them would have breakfast together while trying to recover from the partying that took place the night before. But as for right now, Nikki was tired and decided going to bed…

So after going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she headed to her bedroom to dream the night away… Or so she had hoped.

"About time you get here!" Wearing extremely little clothing - the absolute bare minimum clothing that would still work as a censor for a woman's private parts - Kyu got off the bed; hugging a tired Nikki, still fully dressed from the party but sleepy. "I missed you! I can't believe you went to a party without being forced to go! I'm so proud of you!"

An almost naked Kyu hugging Nikki however felt extremely awkward, that's a given considering Nikki's shyness. So what did our lovable introvert do when hugged by an almost naked woman while fully clothed?

"KYU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Pushing Kyu away in a panic, Nikki closed the bedroom door should Audrey wake up and hear the commotion. Rapid heartbeat, hand on the door knob and breathing heavily, she avoided looking at her fairy companion due to her embarrassment. In a yell that was trying to be a whisper "And more importantly what are you doing naked in my bed?!"

"Calm down girl… First off I AM wearing clothes… They were having a holiday party in Sky Garden and they opened up the hot springs. My normal leaf bikini is in stasis right now, so I got myself a mistletoe bikini last minute~! What do you think?"

Turning her head slightly Nikki saw Kyu's so called 'bikini'. "It looks itchy…" She sighed, nerves finally calming down. "More importantly, I thought you were gonna be out all night!"

"Party kinda dragged on… Plus I was given my paycheck on arrival so no point staying all the way til the end! You'd be surprised by how long fairies can party. Like suriously, Tinker Bell ain't got shit me!"

"Well, since you're home early, can you at least tone it down a little? Audrey walked me home while she was drunk and she crashed on the couch… She'll probably want breakfast in the morning so she shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience as long as she doesn't barf from candy cane vodka or something…" Nikki then noticed the smirk that formed on Kyu's face. "I-it's not what you think alright?"

"So you weren't gonna go for some 5-heart night date action?"

"No… She's drunk as balls and her heels broke while she was walking me back. If anything we're both really exhausted. And waking her up for tired drunken…" Nikki blushed deeply "coitus… would be wrong. Aren't you the one who says consent matters most of all?"

Kyu's smirk was reduced to a sincere smile. "You've learned a lot sexy Jedi~"

Nikki blush lightened up a bit, going from strawberry red to a warmer shade of pink. Laughing awkwardly she asked: "So… Yeah… Can I go to bed now?"

Kyu shook her head. "It doesn't look like you noticed my decorating yet! I suggest you look above you~"

"Oh god, did you post my lame porno fanfic on my ceilin-…" And looking up, Nikki noticed that it wasn't porn or a 13-year old girl's attempt at writing USUK yaoi fanfic…

"Surprise~"

Above them both: the ceiling covered in hanging mistletoe…

"SO THAT'S WHERE THE REST OF THAT SO CALLED BIKINI WENT!"

Kyu, not expecting the outburst began laughing her pretty pink head off.

"It's not funny, put your clothes back on!" Nikki, while somewhat serious on the notion of Kyu putting some more clothes (or leaves?) on her almost nude body, she had to admit to herself that the situation itself was funny and she hadn't expected to come up with such a good one-liner out of the blue. She herself began to laugh after being around and seeing the loveable fairy laugh to the point where she was now crying.

"Oh god… No more… I'm gonna water the plants!" Kyu forced herself to stop before she could –in her own weird choice of words- 'water the plants'. "Well, that certainly went better than I expected…"

"So where did all this stuff come from anyway? Is that why you left your work party early? You wanted to troll me with mistletoe?"

Kyu's smirk seemed to return. "Well~ This is a fanfic…" Sadly, Nikki, unable to break the fourth wall didn't quite understand so Kyu added: "We're two adorable girls of age and we have a certain special something between us, don't you agree?"

"Y-yeah…"

"And you know what people use mistletoe as an excuse for right?"

"To get lucky?"

"Well… Maybe~?"

Nikki sighed. "If you're trying to get into my pants I'm too tired right now."

"UGH! Innocence verging on stupidity… Well, thankfully you're not that bad but…" Kyu blushed lightly, placing her hands on her cheeks like an anime school girl about to put a love letter in senpai's shoe locker. "Well~?"

"Um… Well…" Nikki looked down at her feet. "YOU'RE A LOVE FAIRY, YOU FIGURE IT OUT!"

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, Kyu flew over and hugged Nikki as tightly as possible. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING ADORABLE!"

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

But the more the blue-haired nerd protested, the more the pink-haired love fairy tightened her grip on her unfortunate(?) victim's waist and back. "But how can I? You've never had your first kiss before~! If that's not adorable then I don't know what is~!" Toward the end of her sentence Kyu's voice went full on anime chibi in terms of pitch. "Well~?"

"Well what?!"

Voice returning to normal and with a more serious expression Kyu asked bluntly: "Are you happy it's me?" Still hugging Nikki she asked this like how an underpaid diner's waitress ready to quit her job on the spot would as 'would you like salad or fries?', all seriousness, no fun, no flair, no anime squee-ing. Straight up 'Are you happy it's me?'

"Eh?" When Nikki thought about it she had only know Kyu for a short time when comparing her to her other friends. Kyu was a character that didn't exist in reality, the kind you only met in video games and anime. She was the kind of friend Nikki was trying to find in high school, the magical manic pixie dream girl that would come in and change your life for the better no matter how tsundere you were toward her. Kyu had taught her how to socialize by having her go on 'dates' with people in the forum of a match-3 game and while Nikki hadn't quite lost her V-card (let alone have her first kiss as Kyu had pointed out).

"Hey, isn't it better that a close friend takes your first kiss instead of some stranger?" Kyu's grip began to loosen up, feeling more like a sincere and loving hug rather than one fueled by fangirling.

"I… I guess…" Nikki hugged Kyu back. "Just that it feels a little awkward for me…"

"Meh, I like your awkwardness."

"Really?"

"Really."

They let each other go, each both blushing and awkwardly giggling. But making the first move, Kyu spoke up first.

"So you wanna do this Sims style or…? What do you think will make it easier for you?" Of course, living with Nikki these past few months Kyu had been her play plenty of games, especially The Sims since that game always seemed to make Nikki squeal in happiness, yell in frustration or cry at a video game death the most… "So you wanna left-click on Kyu-Sim, select 'Romance…' and 'First Kiss'? Or do you wanna do this some other way?"

"D-don't pressure me okay?" Nikki played with her fingers. "Never thought anyone would wanna… you know…"

Seeing Nikki act adorably shy made Kyu sigh in happiness. "Don't ever think that way about yourself…" So grabbing Nikki's left shoulder, she gave her a quick peck on the lips, lasting 4 to 5 seconds long before pulling away. "See? Wasn't that hard!"

Nikki however covered her mouth as if trying to hide an embarrassingly large bee sting while looking at Kyu with utter shock, heartbeat racing and suddenly questioning whether or not she was okay with the action (but not in a bad way). Although confused she felt a small smile form on her face. "Well…"

"What's the matter? Not good? My lips are probably dry, aren't they?"

"That's not it…" Looking down at her fingers as if amazed with the shape of her nails, Nikki continued to think about what had just happened in the grand scheme of things. "Well…"

Kyu smiled, letting her hair loose instead of the tight pony tail it had been in all night. "How about we agree that actions speak louder than words? You think that'll help?"

Nikki nodded, walking nervously toward Kyu for two steps before lunging at her to hug her and bringing her to bed. "Did you wanna get laid that badly? Or did you just wanna tease me?"

"Up to you. I'm down if you are." Kyu seemed to offer, taking the hairbands off the ends of Nikki's braids. "So answer me already: were you happy it was me?"

Nikki unintentionally plunged head first into the love fairy's cleavage, barely censored with mistletoe in a lame attempt to hide her flustered expression. "Y-yeah… But… I don't know whether it's a good or a bad thing… I just feel kind of weird with Audrey in the other room and all… What if we're too loud?"

 _"_ _God dammit, I forgot there was twat swatter in the other room!_ If she's knocked out cold, she won't hear a thing. You can be as loud as you want~" Kyu loosened Nikki's hair, revealing how wavy her hair had become after being tied up in braids for so long. "It's X-mas Eve, so you might as well get one present from me that you'll never forget."

Before she could say any more, Nikki pecked her on the lips, still visibly flustered. "Well… I know you probably went through a lot of trouble… And I know you probably wanna get some sex and all, but I am still drained from the party and all." Nikki sat up, taking off her shoes and her socks before taking off her dress and revealing her gray colored bra and underwear. She didn't seem to hesitate taking off her clothes but her body language was otherwise distant, a visible gap between herself and the love fairy who was still lying down.

"If you don't feel ready than don't force yourself then. It's just that simple. I won't think of you any different for waiting babe." Sitting up and stretching her limbs, Kyu lifted Nikki's legs onto her lap like a lazy mall Santa whose legs had gone numb from working all day. "Tell the amazing Kyu Sugardust what you want for X-mas!"

Body language reflecting her coy nature with the conflicting desire of wanting more intimacy, Nikki mumbled her answer. "Well… I kinda wanna… kissyousomemore… If that's okay…"

"That's all you had say babe…"

 **Corny holiday romance END!**

 **Hope you enjoyed a little bit of corny holiday-themed shipping fluff. Happy holidays :D**

 **(Honestly I haven't written corny romance in so long I didn't know how to end it. So I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff.)**


End file.
